This invention relates to the field of door security systems. More specifically, this invention relates to an electric strike for securing a door to a door frame.
Electric strikes for securing hinged or swinging doors having projectable dead bolts or latch bolts are well-known in the field of door security systems. The electric strike can be employed alone or in combination with other conventional security systems to secure the door. The electric strike is mounted to the door frame and defines an opening in the jamb face of the door frame for reception of a bolt from a lock set such as dead bolt and/or a latch bolt. The electric strike further defines an opening in the frame face contiguous with the opening in the jamb face of the door frame.
A pivotable keeper on the electric strike selectively closes the opening in the frame face. The bolt projecting from the edge of the door engages the electric strike through the opening in the jamb face. Actuation of the electric strike unlocks the keeper to allow the door to open. The door can be therefore pushed whereby the bolt engages the strike. The keeper pivots to uncover or open the frame face opening and allow the bolt to swing therethrough and thereby allow opening of the door.
The lock assembly of a conventional electric strike is commonly operated by a solenoid. The lock assembly of an electric strike can typically be configured in either a fail safe or fail secure arrangement. In a fail safe configuration, the electric strike is automatically unlocked to allow egress through the doorway in an emergency situation, in particular, when electrical current is interrupted to the electric strike. Alternatively, in circumstances requiring increased levels of security, the lock assembly can be configured such that if electrical current is interrupted to the electric strike, the electric strike is automatically maintained in a locked arrangement.
In some prior electric strikes, the electric strike is initially permanently constructed in either a fail safe or fail secure arrangement and cannot be readily reconfigured. Therefore, two different electric strike models must be manufactured and inventoried resulting in increased costs and inefficiencies. Other prior electric strikes have required substantial modification in order to reconfigure them between a fail secure or fail safe arrangements. For example, the entire solenoid must be replaced with an opposite acting solenoid in order to reconfigure the electric strike between the fail safe and fail secure arrangement for some conventional electric strikes.
Installation costs can be significantly increased by the additional time and additional components required in order to specifically configure each electric strike for a particular security arrangement. Furthermore, if at a later time reconfiguration is required, either substantial modification to the electric strike or replacement of the entire electric strike may be required in order to change the electric strike from or to a fail safe or a fail secure configuration.